(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control apparatus and method, an image forming apparatus and system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, the optimal transfer output when transferring toner images onto paper varies depending on the total amount of toner transferred onto paper. For example, the optimal value of the transfer output of a toner layer made up of multiple colors is greater than that of a toner layer made up of a single color. Accordingly, a technique for setting the optimal transfer output for each page in accordance with the total amount of toner for forming images to be output has been proposed.